


In which Jake bites a pillow

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But I'm not looking to have anyone end up hurt here, How do you put a hyperlink into the summary, M/M, Moral of this story is to not give me permission to write about things, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Porn. That's what this is, The non-con warning may be a little far, Wow this is sloppy, anywho, dirkjake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: Based off of this (nsfw) [ http://burstanut.tumblr.com/post/154455283955/okay-ya-gremlins-heres-the-angry-sex ]Hope ur happy u gremlins I have no regrets





	

Jake English has fucked up in the past.

 

He’s forgotten birthdays, completely ignored various tensions in rooms he’s walked into, and one time he made the mistake of outright asking Roxy if she was on her period, which earned him a whack across the mug and an earful from both an angry Lalonde and Crocker. 

 

But the worst, or maybe best, way that he, Jake English, has royally screwed shit up, is this. 

 

He broke Dirk’s shades.

 

And well, look what that got him.

 

Jake’s fingers curl into the palms of his hands, restrained at the wrists as Dirk pounds into him from behind, flexing and unflexing his digits as the seconds crawl by. Jake’s legs are spread wide, round ass red from the brutal spankings that even just remembering has Jake curling his toes in want. Dirk’s hips meet his a few times every second, the rhythmic, quick, and satisfying  _ slap-slap-slap _ of skin on skin. Jake is only vaguely aware of the drool on the pillow supporting his head, which is also helping to bend his spine in the curve that it currently is. Perhaps there are tears there as well. Jake is a little too out of it to care. 

 

In fact, he’s so out of it that he doesn't even hear Dirk when he speaks for the first time, not over the sound of his own breathless pants and keening moans. It isn't until Dirk spares a hand from holding Jake’s wrists down to grip a handful of dark hair and haul Jake upward, a crescendoing groan accompanying it.

 

“Are you going to touch my shades  _ ever again?! _ ” Dirk repeats, seething into Jake’s ear, still pounding away. Jake shakes his head, barely able form a coherent sentence, with the pleasure currently setting his nerves on fire. 

 

“N-Noooohhhh gooood Dirk! Dirk Dirk Dirk oh god oh please please please-” Jake pleads, loud and hot, precum dripping from the tip of his cock. Dirk snarls and shoves his head back down into the pillow, blessedly letting his spine relax, and oh god there are definitely tears now and yes, yes oh sweet god yes this is the best fuck up Jake has ever orchestrated. 

 

Jake wails when he finally cums, hot seed spurting onto the sheets, but Dirk just keeps going, chasing his own peak, and the overstimulation is only making Jake whine and whimper and want to go again because  _ goddamn _ , this is one of the best things to happen in their sex life for a while. 

 

Jake gets only but a moment to relax as Dirk stills in him, his fingers curling as he feels the fluid inside of him. He moans brokenly as Dirk pulls out of him, whimpers at the cum drooling out of his gaping ass. Gasps as Dirk flips him over and lets out a cut-off groan as Dirk slams back into him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and raking blunt nails down Strider’s back.

Oh yes, Jake English has fucked up.

  
But he loves it when Dirk fucks him up in return.


End file.
